empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Archonic Magic
Archonic Magic is a special branch of fictional magic. In order to use this type of magic, the user must be born within an Archonic bloodline and has his or her own reserve of Aetermana, the omnipresent energy inherently produced by Archosapients. This magic branch is entirely different from any type of paranormal magic as it does not use other entities to directly cast spells. Archosapients casts spells by expending a relative amount of Aetermana within their body which is physically converted through the imaginative mind and the resolute will of an Archosapient. However, in order to cast a certain spell successfully, the user needs to channel bodily Aetermana into their subconscious (which leads to the astral realm) and use appropriate methods for the spell's effects to manifest in the material realm. Once the structure of magic circle is completely arranged, the spell associated with the formula will then be cast with relative effect. All Archosapients are gifted with Aetermana by Aeter, the supreme god of Aeternalei Intercesson. However, some cannot use Archonic magic properly because they might have congenital disorders that interrupt the flow of Aetermana around the body. On the other hand, some are born with the inherent advantage of manipulating Aetermana in a relatively easy manner. Some of these gifted individuals include most people from the royal bloodlines and few from the common bloodlines such as the Semis, Sparta, Atmovoria, Argentum, Pagonia, etc. Classifications Methods of Control Formula Control It is the standard method of using Archonic magic. Most Archonic magic spells use this form of control. By temporarily rewriting the formula for natural phenomena in the astral realm into a preferred phenomenon resulting to such using the expended bodily Aetermana, the user can alter real-world phenomena. Since the process takes place in the astral realm, the effect of the spell is not affected by real-world distance. That said, range is unlimited. Only the choice of target(s) within a specific area truly limits the effect range of the spell. Aetermana Control Instead of rewriting the normal formula in the astral realm, the user manipulates Aetermana itself in the material realm. By expending a portion of one's bodily Aetermana, the user can manipulate environmental Aetermana around it, which directly manifests in the material realm. Since the process takes place in said realm, the effect of the spell is affected by real-world distance. Embodiment Control Instead of the two aforementioned methods, the user can directly influence the embodiment of self or others. Spells that are cast with this method is Archonic magic that influence the mind or spirit. Perception Control The user utilizes the environmental Aetermana around it to perceive differences in energy around them (e.g. accumulating energy, Aetermana expense). This ignores matter around it which enables the user to see through visual obstacles. This method is used in the function of Imperial astral sensors in order to render them into highly-maneuverable satellites or detect strange activity around a sealed object through differences in energy levels. Effect Scale Single Target A spell under this category apparently targets one entity. This works on both inanimate objects and organisms. This can target the user or others. Multi-Target A spell under this category apparently targets multiple entities without taking effect range into consideration. This can target both the user and other entities or only other targets, in accordance to the choice of the user. Area-of-Effect A spell under this category affects all entities within a certain effect range. Effects are dependent on the nature of the entities affected by the spell. Poly-Target A spell under this category affects entities within all effect scales mentioned above. Activation Type Command Activation Trigger Activation Continuous Activation Nature *Elemental Magic - This includes all magic types that manipulate the classical and moral elements: fire, water, earth, air, electricity, lightning; light and darkness respectively. *Metamagic - involves the manipulation of others' Aetermana or any other magical energy to either augment or debilitate the flow of such energy within them. Manifestation of this magic is shown by using Archonic glyphs to contain special magical (physical) formulae. When it takes effect on a certain person, a temporary marking of the same glyph will manifest on any part of the skin. Examples of spells include the blocking the flow of Aetermana (for Archosapients) or any other magical energy that allows them to harness magical power (for non-Archosapients). In order for Archonic metamagic to work on different people from different origins, one needs to take a relative amount of time to reverse the magical formula for it to activate specific effects on various entities. *Quantum Magic - involves the manipulation of reality-warping or fundamental quantum elements such as time, space, energy, etc. However, this branch can only manipulate Archonian magic to lesser than half of its full potential. *Particle Magic Degree *Standard Magic *Ancient Magic Category:Magic